


Behind closed doors

by eiramew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She raised her head and discovered two empty bottle of something that was definitely not water on the bedside table. <i>Well</i>, she thought as her eyes settled on the several garments, her and his, scattered on the wooden floor. <i>What a mess.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> (I hated Petunia's nickname ''Tuney'' (sounds like turkey + tuna) so I changed it for ''Pet''. Don't blame me for all the mistakes, I'm still not good with English... I hope you'll enjoy, reviews are welcome ♥

The first thing that came to Petunia's mind when she woke up was ''Vernon has lost weight'', then she opened her eyes and the second thought came quickly after the first one. ''This is not Vernon.''

The dark-haired man who was lying beneath her was still asleep, cradling her with his long arms. A shy sunbeam enlightened the room with indolent morning colours. She raised her head and discovered two empty bottle of something that was definitely not water on the bedside table. _Well_ , she thought as her eyes settled on the several garments, her and his, scattered on the wooden floor. _What a mess._ She tried to leave his embrace but the man strengthened his grasp and mumbled incomprehensible grunts. Curiously, Petunia felt no shame of being in another man's arms, no wife-guilt even if Vernon and baby Dudley were at her parents-in-law's house. She didn't remember why she declined the invitation. Perhaps the fact that her husband's parents were utterly unbearable? She rolled against his body and rested her head on his shoulder. He opened reluctantly his eyes and smiled imperceptibly.

''Hi Petunia.'' She put one of his black lock aside and smiled back.

''Hi Severus.'' He released her body and leaned on his elbows.

''Oh'' He said, spotting his belongings sprinkled in the room. ''I'm sorry Pet, I should leave.''

''No!'' She exclaimed, a bit louder than she intended to. ''No, stay, _please._ '' He moved and sat on the edge of the bed, as naked as the day he was born.

''I don't even know why I came.''

''Lily's death.'' She answered. Snape turned slowly his head.

''What?''

''Lily's death. That's what you said when you came.''

''I was desperate last night.'' A flash of anger made her eyes shine briefly.

''Oh, _really_ ? Thank you Severus, for your _kind consideration.'_ ' He went for her hand but she avoided him.

''That's not what I meant. I'm truly sorry Petunia. I just wanted you to know, for Lily. I wanted you to hear it by my voice and not by a stupid formal letter. What happened next was -''

''All my fault. She cut him short. I opened my door, my heart and my legs for you, and I wish I hadn't.'' This time, it was his turn to give her a murderous glance.

'' _Thank you very much._ '' She stared right in his eyes and replied coldly, quoting him on the purpose.

''That's not what I meant.'' A stormy silence settled between them until Snape leant towards her and stroked her cheek.

''Alright, he whispered. I'm sorry for everything and I mean it. Happy now?'' She was on the verge of retorting meanly but his face seemed suddenly broken and hurt, and Petunia relaxed against him palm and sighed.

''Okay, I'm sorry too.'' She muttered under her breath. Severus rolled again and pressed his body against hers. She couldn't suppress a light moan when he kissed her neck. His hands began to stroke her waist and her thighs and she started to shiver under his touch.

''You're beautiful, Pet.'' For a moment, she thought he was mocking her like he used to when they were kids, but he sounded so frank and sincere that she believed him.

''Does Vernon knows how beautiful you are? Does he knows how cute you look like in the morning lights?'' She shook her head. Vernon never told her she was _beautiful._ He told her once that she looked like Moby Dick a few days after Dudley's birth, and she wanted to reply '' _If I look like a whale, then what are you supposed to look like? A whale that has swallowed an elephant?_ '' She didn't, of course. Severus kissed her shoulder and pulls her closer to him.

''You know, he said against her ear, Lily has always hated when I criticized you. She told me that I didn't know you, that you were kind and caring. Of course, she was right. She was _always_ right.'' Petunia slid her fingers into Severus' hand.

''Do you know why she chose James instead of you?'' She asked.

''Well, I guess I wasn't interesting enough. Too poor, too shy, too insignificant compared to _him._ '' Snape's last words were pronounced with a bitterness that Petunia could almost feel in her own throat.

''She loved you, Severus, but she wasn't immune to James' charm either. Your ominous obsession for dark arts made her choice easier.'' He looked at her for a moment.

''You mean, if I wasn't into this kind of magic, she would have... chosen me?''

''I don't know. We _can't_ know.'' Snape remained silent and held her against his body.

''Do you remember her tenth birthday?''

''Yeah. I remember she wore her pink dress, with the lacy sleeves. She had a big flower -''

''In her hair, yes.'' Petunia completed. ''My mother did a delicious cake and decorated it with blue flowers made of sugar. But Lily wanted them pink, to go with her dress. Then, my mother said _'I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm not going to bake another cake.''_ So she went to her bedroom and painted her dress with blue paint, _to go with the cake_!'' Snape smiled softly and tangled his fingers in her dark hair.

''One evening, she was maybe ten or eleven, she went to my house. I saw she was barefoot and when I asked her why, she looked at me with her wide green eyes and said _'Mummy says that if you don't want to disturb people, then you take your shoes off. So I take them off because I didn't want to disturb the neighbours!'_ Severus seemed suddenly bleak.

''I don't know if I can live anymore. I feel dead inside.'' She hooked a leg around him and settled herself on his body, her head resting against his chest.

''You have to, Severus. For the boy. For _her._ '' She whispered softly. His strong hands slid across her thighs and grabbed her waist as she raised.

''I still don't understand why I came to you but you made me feel so much better and now, I'm completely lost. I feel so wrong about it but my eyes are dry, dry from every tear that felt for Lily.''

''Good then.'' Petunia moved back and kneeled between Severus' legs. ''Try not to think, just... Relax, okay?'' Her hand seized him and a sharp hiss escaped from his lips. She slid her thumb and swirled her tongue over the head of his cock, taking him in her warm mouth as his fists grabbed the sheets. He groaned huskily and arched involuntarily his hips. He tasted salty and musky on Petunia's lips and she slid her tongue back and forth to take him deeper. ''Pet...'' After a few thrusts more, he caught her wrists. She stopped and gave him a puzzled glance. ''Come here'' He commanded with his deep velvety voice and Petunia's stomach throbbed.

She put her hands on each side of his head and leant over him until her cunt brushed the top of his cock. He kissed her with a strong determination and a patience that caused her elbows to shake. His hands grabbed firmly her arse and eased her onto his erection. She moaned tenderly and kept her mouth open as he cupped her breasts. She began to rise and fall and groan at her own rhythm but Snape caught her waist and flipped her under him.

This kind of lack of self-control would have normally annoyed her but she saw it this time in a very different way. It was the proof that Severus was still fighting for something, something that she willingly wanted to give to him. She held her arms behind his neck and hooked her legs around his hips as he thrust into her, steadily and fiercely. She panted against his ear, murmuring endearments as his fingers dug into her slim hips. ''Let go Severus.'' He replied by biting her collarbone and pushed harder and deeper between her thighs. Her inner muscles started to cramp in an utterly pleasant way as her whole body shook and her nails dug deeply in his shoulders. He reached the peak a few seconds after her and slumped into her arms, trying to catch his breath. Petunia held him as long as he stayed motionless between her legs. After a long moment of quietude, Snape finally rolled next to her.

'' Thank you.'' He whispered in her ear and nuzzled against the silky black hair dishevelled on the pillow.

''You're welcome.'' She replied softly. Moments later, she asked ''Severus?''

''Mmmmm?''

''Do you think... _she_ is watching us?'' He stroked her cheek and smiled wryly.

''Yeah. No doubt.'' Petunia sighed.

''What is she thinking... according to you?''

''Well, he began. I think she's kinda proud of us.''

''What? How can she be?''

''You know, Snape answered. I guess she would be happy to see us together as... _friends_ , after all those years.''

''Yes? She replied. In this case, I think we should thank her...'' He looked through the window and saw a lasting star twinkling in the morning sky.

''Yeah. _Thank you, Lily._ ''


End file.
